Many electronic devices or systems (e.g., computers, tablets, and cellular phones) have power management components (e.g., voltage regulators) to control voltage (e.g., supply voltage) in the device or system. The power management components may regularly monitor the value of voltage in the device or system order to maintain the voltage within a target value range. During some events (e.g., a surge in current consumption) in the operations of the device, the value of the voltage may suddenly deviate from the target value range. Some conventional techniques provide control mechanisms to deal with such events. However, different devices have different operational schemes. Thus, some conventional control mechanisms designed to work with certain devices may be unsuitable for some other devices.